


Happy Christmas

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Christmas Eve with the family





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Happy Holidays! A little something sappy. ♥

The fairy lights are twinkling, the fire is burning nicely, the stockings are hung, and the presents are beneath the tree. Rose adds another gift from a large sack that she brought along with her, laughing when Scorpius tries to reach for it. Hugo rolls his eyes and makes a gagging sound, which causes Dora to giggle.

"Rose, sweetie, you are going to reach the bottom of that bag sometime tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mum," Rose says, catching Teddy's gaze and rolling her eyes. "Do something about your wife, Pops."

Teddy grins when Hermione gives him a look that suggests she's curious what, exactly, he'd consider 'something to do' with her. If the kids weren't here, he'd be happy to show her, but, as it is, he has to shrug. "Sorry, Rosie. My hands are full."

"Full!" Liam repeats happily before he squirms and reaches his arms out towards Hugo. "'go!"

"Looks like you've been deserted, Teddy," Hugo says with a laugh as he picks up his brother.

"If you'd like, I can create a diversion so you can escape," Scorpius drawls lazily, smirking as he tugs at the end of Rose's braid.

"There'll be no escaping," Hermione says as she walks over and sits next to him on the sofa. Teddy doesn't even have a chance to steal a kiss before Dora joins them and sits on his lap.

"Can we open a gift tonight?" Dora asks sweetly, eyeing the large package that is obviously a broom.

"It'll be crazy tomorrow," Hugo adds, smiling innocently when Hermione arches a brow in his direction. "Just one gift, Mum?"

"Stop being a child, Hugo. Oh, God. Is James bringing the brats?" Rose makes a face and swats at Scorpius when he reaches for a shiny gift near him. "You're not opening anything yet, Malfoy."

"But it's shiny," Scorpius whines, going so far as to let his lower lip tremble, which just makes Rose laugh and swat his shoulder. He pulls her against him and kisses her soundly before blushing when he realizes everyone is staring.

"No presents until tomorrow. You know the rules. Scorpius, do refrain from snogging my daughter so often, especially right after dinner. Rose, I would assume that James will bring his children. I'd refrain from calling them brats, however, unless you want to get hexed on Christmas day," Hermione warns. Teddy moves his fingers into her hair and just looks at her, not even caring if he's likely got a stupid grin on his face.

"Brat!" Liam beams as Hugo winks at Teddy.

"James wouldn't hex Rose. She's his favorite cousin." Hugo snickers, unable to finish without laughing.

Teddy laughs and looks at Rose. "There will be no hexing tomorrow. From anyone in the family. Rose, they're infants, so of course they're bratty. I remember when a certain auburn-haired baby cried any time she saw me."

"Well, it's not my fault that your face makes me cry," Rose says innocently as she rests back against Scorpius.

"Daddy's face doesn't make you cry," Dora tells her before looking up at him. "Daddy, your hair is blue again."

"That's because Daddy is happy," Hermione answers for him. She leans against his arm and kisses his cheek before she whispers against his ear. "Daddy will be even happier later when the kids are in bed."

He looks at her and waggles his eyebrows before he finally steals that kiss, ignoring Hugo's gagging and the giggles from the rest of the kids. When he pulls back, he rubs his nose against Hermione's and whispers, "Happy Christmas."

End


End file.
